Timeline
Early Turns The early turns are variable in length, often skipping hundred of years due to the slow changes that were occurring at that time. The Birth * ~ 4000 BC - equivalent: [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/7969927/ Beginnings] A pre-agricultural tribe proto-Ymaryn tribe discussed how to deal with disappearing food sources caused by nearby agricultural peoples and other changes in their environment. Many paths were available, such as wandering, war, or finding new land to settle. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/paths-of-civilization.36410/page-3#post-7976165 Path of Settlers] - exodus of proto-Ymaryn from their birthplace, most likely Lowlands (analog of Mesopotamia), eventually setting in the core Ymaryn mountains (Western Caucasus, but shifted south and less mountainous and more hilly) Settlement location was a deep valley. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/paths-of-civilization.36410/page-7#post-7982718 Of lands and kings] - The proto-Ymaryn chose their first social value, Caretakers of the Land and organized a proto-Kingdom. Land and food was shared and worked communally. A Big Man, Chief of Chiefs, was set to rule over the Kingdom. Some outsiders started raiding the tribe for wives, which prompted a choice about what to do about it. The first list of major projects was presented. The Fall of Ashryn * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/7989871/ Proud Man's Fall] - A warrior class was created to provide measured retaliation against raiders. Soon, warriors became very eligible for marriage, and one of them arose to the position of Big Man, Ashryn, but he was prideful, vainglorious, and ambitious. Particularly, he could not let go of slights made against him. When his long time enemy Crow stole away a woman he had an attraction to, Ashryn escalated the conflict with Crow's tribe into a full war until Crow finally fell to him. With Crow's death, Crow's daughter was Ashryn's reward. However, Crow's daughter whispered to Ashryn and sent him into greater ruin as she fostered his paranoia. Finally, when Ashryn's tyranny became too much for the village, the tribe struck him down. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/7995465/ The Judgement] Mytan, daughter of Crow, was judged for her crime and deemed culpable but not guilty. The elders warned her that using her tongue to harm the tribe would not be tolerated. For this, the tribe acquired the Eye for an Eye value. The tribe reformed the government to add the heir position in response to Ashyrn's tyranny, which meant the heir would be trained by the Big Man and judged by the tribe if he is suitable or not. Trading nomads came and exchanged wares with the Proto-Ymaryn. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8001070/ Of Friends and Forests] - The current Big Man forged a friendship with the nomads with intermarriage of the tribe and the nomads. Years later, Cwyrl, son of Mytan and Ashyrn, and Grandson to Crow, became heir. He repaired relationship with his mother's tribe, and looked into the forests, which led to the proto-Ymaryn acquiring forestry and ecological skills. Cwyrl considered what his final act will be. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/paths-of-civilization.36410/page-26#post-8005600 To care or not to care] - Cwyrl learned about the Lowlanders, and concluded that they were savages, more interested in enslaving and attacking each other. Caretaker of the Land evolved into Gardeners of the Land. The proto-Ymaryn also gained a centralization cap bonus. A major drought also occurs and sends civs into a scramble for survival. Charity * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8007630/ Consequences of charity] - The proto-Ymaryn nearly starved to death before the rain returned. A fishing village on the site of present day Redshore seeks out the proto-Ymaryn's help, somewhat shamed for not being charitable. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8013410/ Against the Sea] - The proto-Ymaryn sent help to the Sea people, eventually absorbing the Sea Tribe through friendship and marriage until the tribes wonder about how to integrate as the Three people. The Lowlander started warring against each other again, even sacrificing people in their rituals. The Three People acquired a new value, Sharing Circle. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8018110/ Wrath] - The Three Peoples decided to centralize with the new kingship position being 'High Chief'. A system of rewards was devised, with different social classes and professions receiving different pay and rewards. However, people were able to get outside of this method through gaming and prostitution. The region experienced a series of deluges of rain, and then drought, and then rain again. The Spirit Talkers used this as an opportunity to strike the Lowlanders and demand tribute from the Three Peoples. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8026830/ Planting harmony] - The High Chief decided to build a place dedicated to the spirits instead of sending tribute to the Spirit Talkers. It was also decided that activities such as prostitution and gambling should be regulated. Then they decided to reorganize the central settlement as well. All these actions led to a new spiritual value, Harmony, the last of what the player base consider the "core" Ymaryn values. However, disease spread at the same time as the appearance of Lowlanders fleeing from the chaos to the south. Some people thought that they should be driven out, while others thought it was digging up the dead, tolerating bad behavior or that bad things just happen. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8031615/ A first contact] - Nishiphur and his clans flee the Lowlands for a safe place to settle. The Three Peoples once again offered help, which the lowlanders accepted. The sickness was blamed on handling of bodies, and the half-exile system was formed to take care of it. In return for the help, knowledge about the lowlands was given. The lowlanders split into two groups, the 'Free People' on the western side, and the Dead Priests to the east, who could survive a plague due to their organized structure. The Dead Priests also preformed much more human sacrifice and active slavery. The lowlanders who fled to the Peoples also shared their knowledge of new weapon designs. Finally, there were rumors up north about a tribe with impressive trade contacts and limited agriculture. Gwygoytha's Tale * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8034070/ Gwygoytha's Tale] - The new lowlanders were eventually integrated into the Three Peoples, completing their transformation into the Ymaryn. Trails and new step farms were built. The martial and administrative hero Gwygoytha was born of a freeman from the Lowlands and a woman by the sea. Gwygoytha preferred traditional masculine activities and seemed to be stronger than most males, and she absorbed knowledge like a sponge, exchanging sex and favors to attain what she needed to know. The trade caravan mission to the northern tribe was a disaster. In a raid against the caravan the tribe kidnapped Gwygoytha. She later returned to the caravan, trailing behind a wife and a herd of pony's won through a convluted series of events where she accidentally killed the tribe's leader during coitus via a crushed pelvis and then engaged in an honor duel with this leader's son. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8039025/ Unstoppable] - The council decided to send warriors to fight the nomads to ensure that people won't get entangled in their fight and make Gwygoytha heir. The local tribes up north thought that trade caravan would just run, but they appreciated that the Ymaryn actually cared enough to try and help them out. Fighting nomads was difficult since their settlement was too far away, so it settled into a series of skirmishes during the off-season instead. Gwygoytha was also difficult to fight, given her creativity and her invention of the war wagon. When she returned, she began her study as a high chief, learning all she could. Women are allowed to be in the military and more war wagons were built. Finally, many years after she ascends to the throne one of her sons asked Gwygoytha for permission to take over a nomadic tribe in the north. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8041063/ Disappointment] - Gwygoytha lost her son to time and distance when she decided to let him go and pursue his dream. She also outlived several heirs before passing the mandate to another of her surviving sons and then her son's daughter. Snails are domesticated. The Free People of the western Lowlands formalized into the Western Confederacy while the East grew even worse in their behavior. The Spirit Talkers took over several villages by dint of their religious authority. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8052376/ Coastal Development] - Fthgoya, granddaughter of Gwygoytha, ordered the construction of walls for the coastal village. Expansion of forests revealed something troubling, a blight that was causing trees to die. Black Soil was also discovered at this time. Nomads suffered an epidemic while the Spirit Talkers pulled back. Meanwhile, the Dead Priest shifted focus to somewhere else. The Ymaryn noticed that rulers were only coming from a few families. Generational Turns A single turn will be grouped together. Turns are then divided by space and a line, which should represent a generation. Note: this only lists some turns, and is in no way comprehensive. You can help by expanding it. Each turn is presumed to last twenty years on average. Thus, every five turns is a century. Note that this is an assumption, but it should allow us to approximately date the events of history. War Against the Blight * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8054896/ War Against the Blight] - The Ymaryn's first megaproject began. More advisers became part of the government hierarchy. Black soil production increased significantly. It was discovered that the blight massively damaged the local ecosystem, with game being sickly and few in number, as the blight progressively destroyed any chance of growth. Meanwhile, the Western Confederacy is in trouble, attacked by the Dead Priest, with some of their forests dying as well. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8058159/ War Against the Blight II] - The Ymaryn sent assistance to the Western Confederacy, who don't get why they are sent aid at all, but they appreciated it nonetheless. They also realized the Ymaryn's selfish reason for doing it. This led to the WC to start copying and emulating some aspects of the Ymaryn's cultural practice, including general manumission of slaves into a version of half-exiles similar to debt slaves. Eagle masks painted to look like Crow masks were then sent back to the Ymaryn as a form of thanks. The megaproject continued, as new trails aided the work. New technology appeared with the adoption of Animal powered mills. A proto-writing tally system was invented to keep track of more stuff. Fishing expanded although their boats were starting to become inadequate for the task at hand. Contact with the Western Confederacy gives more information on the various groups such as the Dead Priests and the Spirit Talkers. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8071136/ War Against the Blight III] - The Ymaryn found that their megaproject was eating into their economy. A Nomad Hero named Patrikwos was introduced, along with the war cart tadvancement on the old war wagon technology. He believed that the Hill Folk(Ymaryn) were dour folk and that they had stymied any effort of his people to raid for cattle and women for generations. Also thought that fighting in the hills was stupid. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8076560/ War Against the Blight III - Patrikwos' Response] - The Ymaryn delegates to Patrikwos are slain and their heads taken as trophies by the nomads. Beginning of the War Against the Storm. In response Ymaryn warriors respond with intense rage and force, and begin to string up and break nomads that they catch in trees as one example of punishment. There is concern that these ad hoc punishments are sometimes excessive. Additionally an option to call upon the Western Confederacy in the War Against the Storm is put forth. ---- War Against the Storm * War Against the Storm II - The Ymaryn sent a trade expedition to the Spirit Talkers, which meant going into their cave and experiencing ST show magics and trickery. While the Ymaryn learned much useful information about the ST, the ST only sent a knuckle of men to help. Patrikwos eventually passed away, paving the way for the end of war. However, one of Patrikwos' grandson wanted to settle with the people seeing that he would have no chance of winning against his uncle. * Welcoming the new - Patrikwos' grandson was accepted into the tribe, which upset other people, causing the High Chief to reorganize things a little bit. A festival was established to help celebrate the end of the war as well as completion of the megaproject. Subordinates of the high chief began to play loose with the rules. Nomads in the north fight each other for loot, and war was brewing in the Lowland. Love Thy Neighbour evolved into Land of Opportunity as a result of accepting the grandson. ---- Lower Chiefs Corruption * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8103622/ The chiefs are restless] - The High Chief tried to make headway with solving the corruption of lower chiefs but failed to make any real headway. Options to change the form of government opened up for a hereditary monarchy or a confederated oligarchy. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8106001/ Blackbird ops] - The Blackbird holy order was founded. In particular, the investigation wasn't going well and there was disorder among the people. The blackbirds talked about how to approach this problem, whether to murder all the village chiefs, impose a theocracy, or to eliminate the high chief, or simply to do nothing at all. (1st Century) ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8112538/ Meanwhile in the lowlands] - The blackbirds surveyed the Dead Priests, noting the creation of the skull walls, weapons and armors of the Dead Priest warriors such as their slings as well bone armors. The High Chief and the council noted the discovery of copper ore though they did not understand what it was. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8134329/ Inevitable consequences] - The chiefs were severely regretting electing a series of ineffectual high chiefs, even as the blackbirds made them get into line. Warriors were becoming socially desirable, especially those who drove a war cart. The High Chief wanted to appoint his son, a war cart rider, heir, but the chiefs thought the son would be obviously unsuitable to rule. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8151071/ Spiritual Input] - The chiefs decided to fix the problem of incompetent High Chiefs by introducing shamans to the electoral process. The shamans agreed and decided that they want the High Chief's son to be trained spiritually, to which the High Chief agreed to after much deliberation. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8160129/ Felt Glove and Fist] - Disaster soon followed. The heir got his head kicked in by a horse, and the High Chief committed suicide in grief. The new High Chief stopped the pointless war in the lowland, and expanded food production. The Western Confederacy encountered trouble with the Dead Priests, who decided to turn their attention to them. The Thunder Horse invited the Spirit Talkers and the Ymaryn to talk about something. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8162130/ Demon Blood and Thunder] - Only the Ymaryn showed up to meet with the Thunder Horse. Wendtikwos intended for there to be contests between the Ymaryn and the Spirit Talker but the Ymaryn win by default. The nomad chief wanted the Ymaryn to bless his starmetal axe in return for a favor. The creation of the artifact known as the Star Axe occurs and this event precipitates its later legacy of blood and destruction. Meanwhile, the massive influx of immigrants from the Western Confederacy has disrupted the Western Confederacy's society. ---- The Thunder Horse Scheme * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8173508/ Lowlands rampage] - The Thunder Horse attacked the lowland as a favor for the Ymaryn, although the Western Confederacy and the Spirit Talkers also became collateral. The High Chief was revealed as a hero, especially after ensuring that the nomads had a merry time going through the hills of the Ymaryn without causing damage. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8176870/ The canal begins] - The High Chief Hewthyun began the Stone Age Canal and created specialist chiefs as advisors. However, Hewthyun was getting old and started being more forgetful. During the survey for the megaproject, a copper mine was discovered. Wendtikwos died in battle during a three way brawl, hit by the Spirit Talkers and the Dead Priests while the Thunder Horse were fording the river, during which the Star Axe and Wendtikwos's war cart went missing. With the heir also dead, this meant a succession crisis and whoever held the Star Axe could bargain with the Thunder Horse. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8183554/ Thunder fades] - Hewthyun took new medicine that allowed him to be active and alert to the end of his life. The theft of the cart from the youngest son went smoothly, and was given to the most sensible son, who decided he should talk to the Dead Priest about the Star Axe. They didn't have it, so he killed a bunch of them and went home to the north. The Spirit Talkers might have had it, but they weren't talking. There are now opportunities to take new refugees from either The Thunder Horse or the Western Confederacy. ---- Scourge Warding Project * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8199909/ Quiet labours] - The horse nomads were integrated into the Ymaryn as a new festival was implemented to help the newcomers understand their roles. Meanwhile, the canal project continued. The lowland continued to suffer endemic violence, although everyone was too worn out to really fight each other fully. The Spirit Talkers turned away a caravan and told the Ymaryn not to be making any productive effort in the lowland as they believed it to be cursed. Nobility in Humility was acquired. An interesting effect was discovered that the cows conferred an immunity to small pox and similar diseases to humans working with them. This led to a decision on whether to study them carefully or to spread the news far and wide. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8203497/ Understanding the Scourge] - Bynwyn became spirit chief for his study into cowpox, how diseases spread, and how to spread immunity, which had taken him decades to do so. The canal megaproject was finally complete. Fishing boats with sail brought the Ymaryn into contact with new fishing villages. Nomads started raiding those villages once trading with the Ymaryn increased. This meant war. However, a peculiar tactic bubbled up using boats. (2nd Century) ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8213869/ High Spirit Chief Bynwyn Begins] - Bynwyn found himself elected to High Chief. Meanwhile, the military strike from the boats went off without a hitch, diminishing much of the nomad raiders. It made the nomads angry enough, but the Ymaryn don't raid for slaves, so they were able to avoid blood debt revenge. However, it was not enough to deter the nomads, so the war continued. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8222484/ What's that in the sky?] - Bynwyn poured the vast majority of his effort into the Scourge Warding megaproject. He went as so far as to declare half-exile pure for participating in the experiments. The first major challenge is to find a reliable way of contacting the disease, then to cultivate the disease like a crop in cows. The DOOM Comet appeared and sent scaring everyone, but not Bynwyn. He was able to reassure the people. The Spirit Talkers had claimed responsibility for the comet, but Bynwyn scoffed at it. The Thunder Horse wanted help in retrieving the Star Axe. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8231331/ Turns out comets do mean doom] - Bynwyn's entire expedition was wiped out by the Spirit Talkers, before they themselves were wiped out by the Thunder Horse, ending the civilization in question. As a reward, the Thunder Horse dictated that nobody shall raid the Ymaryn for two generations. The fishermen who went missing came back with tales of the Metal Workers, west accross the sea. The Western Confederacy broke up, with the successor being the Highland Kingdom. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8238556/ Red and gold] Bynwyn threw himself into the Scourge Warding megaproject, although he was unwisely delegating some of his duties and letting corruption fester. A trade mission headed by a man named Twythulmyn made contact with the Metal Workers, and there was talk of making the trader heir. Old records indicated that the Kingdom was getting big, and that the lower levels were already managing inventories the size that the High Chief of old used to deal with. This led into talk of reforming the government, and elevating the High Chief title to King to account for the larger size. ---- Twthulmyn's Reign * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8250804/ Long live the king] - Bynwyn died and Twthulmyn became King. Twthulmyn pondered the corruption that had set in and his role in all of this. The Ancient Kingdom government transitioned to Early Provincial Kingdom (Elective). A hierarchy tolerance legacy was gained. The Dead Priests moderated their dealings and activities to get more vassals on their side than the Highland Kingdom. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8257560/ Diplomatic evolutions] - The Sacred Warding megaproject was completed. A breeding ritual was described. Each year, a calf would be selected and protected until next year, in which the cow is sacrificed by letting the birds eat it, and then burnt as thanks to the cow spirits. The warding required an unsustainable amount of cows to be produced each year, while making use of the animals as reservoir for an inoculation felt wrong, hence the ritual. The Trade mission to the Highland Kingdom proved informative, such as the existence of the Swamp Folks, and to the west of the Highlander, tribes who knew metalworking, and much further south the not!Egyptians. The dead priests became masters of pottery, which the People liked. The HK felt confident that it wasn't going to fall apart like the Western Confederacy and that they will be able to beat back the Dead Priest. Part of the Thunder Horse tribe settled in the valley that used to belong to the Spirit Talkers. The Metal Workers began to fight each other ferociously. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8270466/ Distant affairs] - The Carrion Eaters holy order was found in time for the expedition, along with some traders and blackbirds. There were discussion of what to do given that a chief was instigating war to unite the Metal Workers, such as political assassination, learning the metal secrets, or teaching the aggressive chief how to centralize. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8277836/ Diplomatic problems] - The blackbirds acquired information on metal secrets, and Twthulmyn told an amusing story about how he crit-failed his diplomatic roll. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8288732/ An emissary arrives with news of DOOM] - The army was expanded, and a trade mission was sent to the Thunder Horse, to forge better tide and to see if they need any help with farming. Boats that went scouting disappeared. A comet appeared, sending everyone to a panic. The Star Pox cut across the lowland. Theories abound as to who is at fault and why. Twthulmyn thought about sacrificing himself to communicate to the spirits. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8301993/ The wanderer's wake] - Twthulmyn decided to not sacrifice himself as the people tried everything to ensure that things do not fall apart, especially as immigrants streamed in from every direction. The Thunder Horse hid away its star axe for magic that was not simply understood. Nomadic tribes who had an interest in plundering the Ymaryn were gone. The King expanded the Rainbow Trail shrine. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8306630/ Common turn] - The tale of Noxivah is told, about how she emigrated to the Ymaryn and what was her life like after she was given a place. Some people wanted more youthful kings, kings who did great work or conducted great diplomacy rather than old kings who climbed the ladders. Metalworking was being studied, but there were questions of whether to turn it to over to the artisans or keep studying it more. There were also discussion about how to deal with new words and symbols, with the curious idea of a phonographic system. Land of Opportunity picked up Greater Good. (3rd Century) ---- Integration Woes * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8310835/ Good of the land] - The King's attempt to engage with people didn't go great or go poorly, but people grumbled about heroic Kings steering people's fates. Shapers of the Land evolved into Divine Steward. Building of new trails northward tied more deeply with the fishing villages up north, although they were less interested in joining up with the people. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8313463/ Family matters] - Adoption of the new writing system turned out to be a mess, as it made integration of the Fishing Minors more difficult than it needs to be. Some people wanted land to be hereditary. Dead Priest got in trouble for trying to extract rent from Thunder Horse. Highland Kingdom went on the attack. Weather became stable and more children were becoming less sick, activating a baby boom. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8319706/ The villagers are restless] - The integration of fishing minor went smoothly, but the attempt to solve the land reform issue went nowhere. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8327699/ Of forests and fields] - Crackdowns on northern chiefs went successfully with the blackbirds. The Dead Priest got an absolute thrashing. The nomads were raiding in the north. The blackbirds discovered composite bow. ---- Chalcolithic Tax Reform * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8340945/ New conditions] - The nomads weren't winning, but they aren't losing. Dead Priest decided to give up territory to focus on retaining what they have. Meanwhile, Highland Kingdom and Thunder Horse eyed each others. Ymaryn fishermen decided to make use of red flags to indicate fishermen from pirates. There was disagreement between a family of immigrant potters and a chief and there was a petition to rule on the issue. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8347421/ New construction and destruction] - The King made a ruling on the new shiny waterproof pottery. This required reworking of the kiln to produce more of it. Meanwhile, the war in the north continued. Recruitment of warriors and fortification of settlements helped, but not enough. Variety of strategies are suggested, including diplomatic mission, further fortification, and more chariots. The HK and the TH continued their consolidation. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8364307/ Tax Reform, Episode I] - The decision to look deeply into the tax system revealed numerous problems, various inconsistencies and confusion about what the law meant. Some distribution method and taxation made little sense. Various proposals floated around on how to tax people, but it's not easy to sort out which one was the best. Watchtower proved its worth against the nomads. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8370860/ Chalolithic Tax reform] - Choices that were made turned into an economic crisis because it was too complex. Now effort must be made to restore legitimacy, stability, and make the system works somehow. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8378449/ Restoring Confidence] - Confidence is restored using Proclaim Glory, an action that filtered up from the Highland Kingdom, and a new festival. The problem of tax collection continued but no economic loss. A new war hero arise, and he is called the Young Stallion, and he was distinctly unhappy with the new tax reforms, and he had nomads tribes that swore fealty to him so that they will not be annihilated. Hostile boats increased but the Ymaryn continued to fight them off. In the lowland, the Thunder Horse was getting closer to Highlander territory. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8386634/ The Young Stallion] - The Young Stallion is made a chief of a new province, and a special type, a March. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8391998/ Sacrifices need to be made] - The Law megaproject is underway. The leader of the new province continued to be snubbed for kingship but his movement against the government continued to grow. Thunder Horse and the Highland Kingdom finally started fighting each other. It turned out that there are refugees fleeing in boats. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8401779/ New insights] - The new immigrants taught the Ymaryn that mining and refining metal was often a poisonous task. Getting silver from lead made one go mad eventually. Thus, there were questions as to who will do the mining. Should it be left to half-exiles, artisans, or priests? The Stallion Tribe practiced a form of family politics in which the sons elected each other while still using the Ymaryn's system of transferring power. The Ymaryn announced that they will not be sending further trade missions to either the Highland Kingdom or the Thunder Horse. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8405419/ The Law] - The Law megaproject was completed. The Old Stallion retired, making way for Patryn, who did not see a way forward. The Dead Priest tried reconquering territory but did not do well, and the Highland Kingdom was beating both the Dead Priest and the Thunder Horse. Highland Kingdom attempted to force Thunder Horse away from trading with the Ymaryn and forcing the Ymaryn to trade with them. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8407288/ Harmony in Law] - Value evolution from Harmony to Symphony as a result of the Law. Highland traders became scared of The Law, thinking it was a geas cast over an entire population, even though it was just the King rebuffing the Highlanders' demand for exclusive trade. Economic chaos was still ongoing. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8422966/ Death by taxes] - The crisis came to the head. The situation cannot fundamentally continued as nomads invaded the north. The crisis did forced social evolution. The Lowland continued with their brutal war as the Dead Priest and Thunder Horse continued fighting while the Highlanders gobbled up more territory. The shamans noted a shooting star and wanted to outfit an expedition for it. ---- Cosmopolitan Acceptance * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8430500/ End of Crisis] - The taxation crisis ended by simplifying the rules. Patryn did not become King. The expedition came back with the meteorite after some losses and wild adventure. There were questions on what to do with it. Nomad raids died out. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8438557/ Just like you imagined] - Thunder Horse wished to stop fighting with the Highland Kingdom, but the HK's King is dead. Cholera spread through the lowlanders. The Ymaryn were able to find a cure for cholera along with causes for it, such as oral rehydration therapy and better handling of latrine waste. There were some study in metal but nothing definitive, except that the bleeding cliff kinda look like stony from the falling stars. The spiritual trait, Observance, was acquired. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8444478/ Healing magic] - The Ymaryn decided to spread the cure to everyone. The Thunder Horse and Xohyssiri(previously known as only Dead Priest) envoy made a visit, with the Xohyr wanting to pay back for the knowledge that was given. Their value required it. Book of the Living was a gift that the Xohyr want to give, in return for the cholera cure. This caused a trait fusion of Land of Opportunity and Greater Good into Cosmopolitan Acceptance. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8450320/ So much salt] - Saltern megaproject was rushed and completed within a generation, gaining the Rush builders legacy, which improved the completion speed of Extended Projects, with the new medical knowledge helping to reducing death from injuries and accident. The Ymaryn also learned of opium and where they might acquire it, which was just one possible trade mission. Other possible mission included a trip to the Xohyr, the Thunder Horse from the east, or the Metal Worker. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8466199/ New ventures] - They began The Garden megaproject right after the saltern, creating an aqueduct system for valleyhome. A trade expedition was sent to the Xohyr in which they learned about the truly unpleasant gods and customs that the Xohyr practiced. They also discovered a copper alloy, likely brass, coming from eastern Thunder Horse. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8474623/ As the tides] - Whooping cough made its appearance, ripping through children the worst and causing the baby boom to end. With the completion of the Garden project arise an administrative hero, Magwyna. The Ymaryn made contact with the Hathatyn, a confederacy. Local copper supply was acquired, but many people thought it was the mines that caused the new sickness, causing the Ymaryn to gain a debilitating belief that the metals were cursed. A king candidate, Attrikwyn, didn't like Magwyna. The eastern Thunder Horse crushed the Xohyr and the Thunder Speakers. The Highlander's attempt to create a code of law similar to the Ymaryn backfired, as some nobles thought the plague was a sign of displeasure of the gods. Salty Complication * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8491690/ The salt must flow] - Magywna became heir, and the north got what they want from the south, with new trail and holy sites. She then decided to use salt gift, to snub certain groups in favor of others. The Thunder Speakers capitulated to Thunder Horse. The Thunder Horse were city-states who had warred with one another before fighting the Xohyr and Thunder Speakers. Cotton actually came further east. Cholera spread through the lowlands again. However, there were complication. Young women were sent to the King expecting to be married and securing alliance. Attrikwyn gave advice that the women should be married to all the nobles of Ymaryn. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8500963/ Dreams of bureaucrats] - The chiefs took Attrikwyn's advice but ultimately decided not to go through with it. Magywna married all of the women and settled them into her household. Attrikwyn changed his mind about marriage and thought this whole thing stink. Magywna invented primitive indexing as she thought over and over about to organize such records. Thunder Speaker and eastern Thunder Horse looted much of Xohyr in the north and northeast until they too wished to be vassalized. The Swamp Folks broke off. Some individuals from Thunder Speakers raid some of Ymaryn's settlement, giving the Ymaryn a weak casus belli. The question of her son becoming heir came up, and how bad it would look if she supported her son's bid to become heir but also how bad her son would look if she did not support him. Golden Age * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8506176/ Conflicts of an age] - Thunder Speakers was left on its own to fight a war with the Highlanders and the Ymaryn. Enormous walls was built at Blackmouth while more watchtowers were built. The Ymaryn started their first golden age. The Library megaproject was unlocked. Nomads in the northwest saw opportunity to attack. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8515591/ On wings of wax] - Thunder Speakers finally surrendered to the Ymaryn, but the nomads in the north ate away at the territory of the Ymaryn. The Ymaryn acquired the value Honour of Elites which showed just how good and useful chariot archers are. Government transitioned from Early Ancient Provincial Kingdom (Elective) to Oligarchic Ancient Kingdom. The Highlanders fought among themselves about who get what territory from the Xohyr. Thunder Horse unified, bluffing about the strength of Thunder Speakers. However, all that pale into comparison with Dormthun and his discovery of iron. Dormthun admitted that he had stolen from the Metal Workers, pieces of Star Metal from Rainbow Trail, and other crimes, but iron was too useful, even if metal mining and processing was a taboo. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8517080/ Above the mist; gold dulls to iron] - Yehlmyn decided to let Dormthun live. This caused massive stability loss and end the golden age as people studied how to make iron, with primitive iron bloomeries unlocked. Nomad sensed weakness so they fought harder. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8523073/ Steppe fires] - The northern nomads did horribly well against the Stallion Tribes, forcing the Stallion to hole up in their cities. Study of iron continued, though some people still opposed it. Propaganda campaigns calm down their feeling. Thunder Speakers went with the Thunder Horse to help subdue the Swamp Folks until the Thunder Horse King died in the swamp. The Highlanders decide to continue their war to conquer more of the lowland. ---- Rage against the Steppes * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8524674/ Fey mood] - The Ymaryn decided to not bend to the nomad and instead wage total war, destroying almost the entirety of the nomadic horde, gaining a new honor trait called Lord's Loyalty and the Rage Against the Steppes legacy. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8532091/ Too quiet] - The Ymaryn prepared for war, inducting more Carrion Eaters and more chariots and otherwise continue expansion. Xohyssiri entered a Golden Age, the first known in the region. A man with a neurological injury caused alarm among the shamans, calling for the King to make a decision. There was also a question of where did the unifying kings of the nomadic horde who attacked the Ymaryn a generation ago disappear to? One could resolve it with a military scouting expedition, or trade mission. ---- * Peculiar Results - 'The Nomad Khan returns, this time with a Heroic son. * 'Steppe Destruction - 'The Two Khans sneak a third of their forces around the Stallion Tribes and Ymaryn warriors. They cause enough damage to send the People into famine for the first time in nearly an eon. ---- Weapons of the Gods * 'Iron Time ' * 'Calm before the storm? ' ---- * 'New Connections ' * 'Quiet tensions ' * 'Initial Experimental Results ' ---- * 'Plague Trials ' * 'Roads towards wars ' Highlander Village Fiasco * 'War were declared? ' ---- * 'A Series of Unfortunate Events ' * 'Questions and changes ' ---- * 'Strange arguments ' Gonwyllmyn's Reign * 'High Times ' '----''' * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8658778/ '''Come the rains] - Gonwyllmyn's decision to not only absorb immigrants from the Hathatyn but to also convince villages to switch support caused the Hathatyn to entered a Heroic Age as cities were left to fend for themselves. A new march was found in Hatriver, gaining the protected core legacy, coupled with innovations in boat design that further support the new march. A new saltern was completed as the Ymaryn became crammed. Gonwyllmyn worked on laws that prohibit lumping and spitting of guilds. Baby boom got activated. Eastern nomads became friend with the Ymaryn, giving new tales about the salt sea. Western Wall wanted to convert into a colony while the Stallion Tribes want to mount an expedition into the steppes with the new boat designs. The temple's roof collapsed. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8670824/ Literally every direction] - The damage to the temple was repaired. Western Wall converted to a colony. The highlanders decided to invade Hathatyn territory for the pass. The trading post at Greenshore was found. The Library megaproject was started just as the temple was completed. A shaman with blackbird training approached the King to report news of a conspiracy happening in Valleyhome forcing Gonwyllmyn to deal with a thorny issue about the Guilds. The Metal Workers found a coal fire seam that they couldn't put out. Xohyssiri's golden age ended with the takeover of Thunder Horse. A new nomadic horde arose in the north, promising revenge on the south. ---- Rulhuthyn's Wars * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8676765/ Oncoming storm] - The Ymaryn weren't able to help the Metal Workers in fixing the coal fire problem but it gave the Metal Worker a chance to evacuate and reorganize. The nomads from the north made the Ymaryn retreat. Restore Order worked well enough, but it caused a chance in society. The action now cost legitimacy instead of dropping stability down by one. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8688057/ A time for heroes] - The Ymaryn were a hard target, so the nomads preferred to fight weaker target like the Metal Workers or the Thunder Speakers. There were questions of general strategy. Driving the nomads southeast would solve a long-term strategic problem by keeping them busy and relieving pressure off the highlanders. One strategy is to hold the center and keep nomadic hordes from linking up. The other is to relieve the Metal Workers. The Library megaproject was completed. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8690867/ Hero's End] - Rulhuthyn decided not to recruit massively. The library aided Rulhuthyn in figuring out how many people were there which improved recruitment ability, unlocking the Census megaproject. Primitive indexing matured into early indexing. Close formation fighting was developed. Quality of It's Own evolved into We Have Reserve as a result of recruiting more to fight. Rulhuthyn used the longships to ambush his enemies in the steppes, bringing down a nomad hero. The Stallion Tribes' value Ancestral Deed was bought up. The new king of the nomad was very pissed off that his father died. Nomad horde was revealed to have targeted blacksmith and had vassals up in the north who made them metal tools. In the south, the Highland Kingdom faced down everybody fighting against them. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8695157/ Changing tides] - Weather still acting oddly, bringing storms. Black soil and enforcement of ancient granary laws prevent people from starving. Rulhuthyn was out of his depth as king, often relying on advisors and precedent. The clerks explained the token project and wanted Rulhuthyn to sponsor it, which will required a lot of silver. Young men began abusing horses by jumping on the back of them. Stallion Tribe sent further expedition way up north, discovering really tall trees, and new potential trade goods. Trelli was discovered by Greenshore. Thunder Speakers decided to rebel against the Xohyr. Sacred Forest was becoming a big city and needed an aqueduct to keep the sanitation situation there sane. Lolwyna wanted the king's sponsorship to begin research into alchemy. ---- Rulwyna's Tale * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8710650/ Patronage] - Rulhuthyn sponsored Lolwyna's alchemy project, the token project, and regulated rodeo riding, easily the most controversial issue. However, Lolwyna's sponsorship proved most complicated for the King as it gave patricians' leverage over him, and Lolwyna gave him a daughter that she doesn't want to take care of. Rulhuthyn considered how to care for Rulwyna or who to give her to, such as an artisan family, the temple, or raise her himself. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8726102/ Horse daughter] - Rulhuthyn decided to raise his daughter himself. The Ymaryn learned a new style of warfare based on pushing contests in the hill and small ambush parties and managed to innovate anyway by using horse riders as courier with Rulwyna being the prime example. Rulwyna soaked up knowledge in everything from warfare to mysticism, and her father tried to protect her as best as possible by giving her the strongest horses and the best armor, such as iron scale, causing a trait evolution from Honour of Elites to Best of the Best, the traits now encompassing not just war but other subject matters like art. Lolwyna died in an alchemical accident. Paths were presented for Rulwyna to follow that would decide how she will become King. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8732233/ From the ashes] - Rulwyna investigated the ruin and her mother's notes. She discovered important things, like stored chemical attacking and damaging potteries, the need for glasswork, new dyes, and so forth. Rulwyna found a way to secure connections and power to keep herself safe. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8736282/ Vitreous efforts] - Rulwyna promoted the development of alchemy and the new industries. Her father continued to fight the Hathatyn for control of territory. Center of Trade was discarded for Wildcat Prospecting as immigrants flowed in. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8743615/ Banners heralding change] - The Red Banner company was found by and its immediate campaign was to win a war against the Hathatyn for its territory. Rulwyna, Ynarythyn, Sobtuthyn secured positions for themselves as heir, trade chief, and war chief. Climate instability inflicted the whole region, prompting options for how to respond, such as war with the Xohyr, sin, or finding ways to adapt to the climate change. Sacred Forest became a True City, making it the third in the region. The Ymaryn earned King of the Hill status for being the most prestigious. Free Cities was also unlocked, which will lower centralization tolerance and econ management cost. There were contracts available for the Red Banner, from both Highlander and Thunder Speakers. Heaven's Hawk wanted to become hired mercenaries. Hatriver wanted to propagate forward. Iron was discovered in Southshore. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8756643/ Rain, mud, and mosquitos] - The Heaven's Hawk were hired to guard the north-east. The Red Banner helped the Thunder Speakers free themselves. The Highlander won its war with the help of the Red Banner as well. Everyone planted forest as effort were made to reassure the people as the Sacred Forest Renewal project got started. Xohyr's vassals, the Thunder Horse was in trouble due to banditry. Then, Xohyr wanted to hire the Red Banner for their own war against the Swamp Folks. The weather spurred improvement in boatbuilding and a request to Rulwyna on figuring out how to use the power of water. A cinnabar vein was also discovered. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8763776/ Encounters at the city of merchants] - Khemetri negotiated a deal with the Ymaryn for access to tin metal in exchange for poppies seeds and gold. The Ymaryn really wanted silvers, and to a lesser extent, gold. Conquest and Treachery * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8780018/ Legitimate effort] - Rulwyna managed a large influx of immigrants by keeping the wheel of justice greased. A new mercury mine opened up. Rulwyna had children with Ynarthyn and Sobtuthy. The Metal Worker lost its unity as a kingdom while the Highland Kingdom and the Hathatyn lost even more people. Rulwyna saw that she needed to make certain change in order to keep the government functioning. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8784834/ Questionable patronage] - Hierarchy change was made to install another line of administrators under the provincial governor, who will be appointed by the king. Rulwyna's son made questionable theological arguments that needed her ruling. A nomad tribe decided to pick a fight with Heaven's Hawk, thus the Stallion Tribe mobilized to help them. The watermill design was perfected. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8805808/ Competing interests] - King Rulwyna slipped into a coma and eventually died after hearing the news about her son dying in the northern conflict. The upper echelon argued with each other on which candidate to put forward, none of them very desirable, like Rulwyna the Younger who is only a child, Dythuwyn, a ruthless patrician, Phygrif, a nomad chief and hero of the hour, and Giirry, a lucky fool. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8812571/ Great fun!] - Phygrif became King, to his surprise. Afterward, he went on a military expedition to the south using the Xohy as a scapegoat and using the Baby Eater as an excuse, conquerin gtheir northern territory. The Khemetri completed a megaproject wonder similar to the Mountain megaproject. It became unavailable to the Ymaryn. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8829156/ Treacherous Fall] - Rulwyna The Younger became a shadow king, with her spy network spanning the nation and international lines. Thunder Speakers and Highland Kingdom were scheming to invade Redhills. Phygrif was able to start besieging the Xohyr. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8834044/ Endings] - The city of Xohyr was sacked and burnt into the ground. The Highland Kingdom attacked Redhills, without the help of the Thunder Speakers. Phygrif raced back. The Dragon's Graveyard was discovered. Greater Sacred Forest megaproject was completed. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8853385/ All at once] - Trails got massive improvement to improve logistics. The roads exposed new issue with regard to the tax code, and the King is losing money because of it. The lowlanders don't want to follow Ymaryn law, especially regarding slavery. Lowlanders' religious beliefs are spreading, and it's difficult to challenge because of sheer unyielding faith in something. The war with the Highlander continued, with soliders of Hatvalley pushed to their walled settlement. This can be overcame with further pushes. ---- The Reforms * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8862543/ Cultural fiction] - Ymaryn priests won the religious debate against the lowlanders, and the Highlanders gave up once they realized they could not win. However, the war with the Thunder Horse and the Swamp Folks continued. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8867771/ Palace plans] - The heir failed by putting his foot in the mouth, pissing off the Thunder Horse and forcing the Ymaryn to continue the war. Palace plans were drawn up to replace the too-small residence of the King. There are three options on where to place the capital palace: Redshore, Sacred Forest, and Valleyhome. There were many proposals and configurations of annexes, such as huge library complex, palace fortification, and so forth. There will be synergy with certain annexes, such as arsenal, library, and temple. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8876238/ Palace decisions] - Palace decisions were made, with a shrine, storehouse, a national library, and room for a garden and a storehouse. The Stallion Tribes constructed the Dragon Temple. Greenshore's trade mission to the Trelli revealed a demand for sapphire from the Khemetri and Hatvalley discovered a vein that could be developed to supply them. The priests in Dragon Temple wanted extra fund to study the fossilization of dinosaurs and other animals and there were options to speed up the construction of the sapphire mine. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8882791/ Make the punching stop] - The Heaven's Hawks developed tactical phases which led to astounding success on the battlefield against the Harmurri and the Thunder Horse, who then paid tribute to make the punching stop. The priests who flocked to the Dragon Temple up north discovered Mortar. However, the effort to set up a sapphire mine in Hatvalley went horribly, with hundred dead. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8896098/ Shifting winds] - The King apologized, and the weather pattern improved, ending trade disruption and allowing wealth to flow. Symphony upgraded to Joyous Symphony, as a baby boom activated. However, there was deep trouble on the horizon. The Trelli learned of the Ymaryn's social innovations and applied it to their context, using mercenaries to raid for sell to sell it to others. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8906045/ Sea conflicts] - Tinriver trade post was established, with the Red Banner ensuring security. Some works was done to favor the tin tribes who were least dickish to their neighbors. The Trelli decided to claim new territory for themselves rather than waging war on the Ymaryn. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8920761/ Great works] - With the completion of the palace, the efficiency of organizing and running the government improved dramatically, which led to governmental upgrade from Oligarchic Ancient Kingdom to Early Classical Elective Monarchy and a negative centralization tolerance legacy. Palace Economy became the economic type that the Ymaryn ran. Subordinate loyalty and dependency is now listed. Txolla abused their status as a vassal and their place in legends to coerce the majority of their neighbors into joining them. The artisans started working on a weapon system inspired by watermills. The Trelli built a colony on the Vinula River, using mercenaries to raid their neighbors for slaves and then resettle them, as well importing more slaves to settle those territory. Money was disappearing from the royal coffer. The Thunder Speakers were trying harder to promote their own gods over everyone else. Unstable weathers failed to disrupt the Ymaryn with their deep store and the Sacred Forest protection. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8938943/ Small matters] - Corruption abound as taxman collect bribes including extra taxes from people who wasn't supposed to be doing more work than they should. Wealthy patricians and merchants didn't want to do any work for the state, so they paid off folks who could. Assimilation of immigrant went particularly poorly this turn as Nahachaphuria could attest. The group working on a weapon system made a breakthrough for a hammer mill instead. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8949900/ Taking Stock] - The Census was taken, and the population at this time is known to be three million, with ten percent doing anything more than farming. The Artisans in the cities were getting really aggressive at each other, rather than working on their projects. The Catamaran design was still incomplete although the hammer mills was finally completed. The Western Wall built a settlement and some mills in the mountain. The Heaven's Hawk built a rock salt mine without asking for resources from the King. Tinriver and Txolla both raised armies. The Metal Workers figured out iron. A new nomadic horde was formed, called the Storm Wolves. ---- Epic Age * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8954547/ Playing around] - The diplomatic mission to the Storm Wolves went well. Rahullinar liked the tributes from the Ymaryn, but mostly because he thought fighting the Ymaryn would be too much trouble. He was convinced by the dramatic retelling of the Fall of Xohyr, which gave insight into the mindset of the Ymaryn. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8957544/ Epic Age I] - The climate changed into something really good, turning the baby boom into a population explosion in which the Ironblood bonus applied. The Law megaproject begun, addressing tax reform, what the law should be focused on philosophically, and sale of food. Questions came up about choosing heirs, either between a mystic hero, an excellent general, or a compromise candidate. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8969508/ Epic Age II] - The Copper Age Written Code of Law was upgraded to the Iron Age version, while the government type was upgraded from Early Classical Elective Monarchy to Classical Elective Monarchy. Palace Economy became non-viable. The Ymaryn also acquired the Reformers legacy. Desdyndyn the Wise became king. The catamaran design was completed along with the discovery of the lateen sail, and sailing far from shore became common. Crude gastraphetes design was salvaged from a dead-end experiment. The Western Wall discovered iron and galena vein in their mountain. Thunder Horse overran the Thunder Speaker. Traders and the settlers to the south made contact with the Khemetri, and the Khemetri wanted their land. The north-west saw the son of Rahullinar wrecking havoc for the Metal Worker tribes. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8981124/ Epic Age III] - The Ymaryn chose to fight the Khemetri to defend the land they conquered. Trelli mercenaries they had hired were undisciplined, looting everything in sight. The Khemetri proved to be no pushover, having scouts that peer of the blackbirds and also having a massive army of spearmen and bowmen, and access to ridiculous amount of bronze. The Ymaryn learned that the Highland Kingdom stolen the knowledge of iron from them. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8989825/ Epic Age IV] - The highlanders invaded the western pass, cutting off reinforcement for Gulvalley, while Khemetri reinforcement showed up. The Khemetri and the Ymaryn did incredible damage to each other, but the Ymaryn were not as successful, with the Trelli mercenaries preying on camp followers keeping the Ymaryn fed. The arsenal was built and Desdydyn helped the smith discovered a new technique. The arsenal and the war helped caused an reorganization of society, transitioning from a palace economy to guild mercantilism. The next question of military strategy was where to prioritize the war. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8991910/ Epic Age V] - The King Still Stand legacy was gained. Yenyna, the Dragon General, led her armies to victory by running through the Thunder Speaker, and then forced the Thunder Horse to retreat as soon as possible, and started to siege highlander settlements. Gulvalley and much of southwest Hathatyn was occupied by the Khemetri. Red Banner, the local forces, and the Trelli mercenaries managed to hang on. * Epic Age VI - The Ymaryn obtained white peace from the Highland Kingdom and tribute tokens from Thunder Horse before turning their attention to Gulvalley. Prince Reshemhetari and Dragon General Yenyna and their guards engaged each other on the battlefield, helping to culminate into the Battle of Bloodvalley in which one hundred thousand died, resulting in a tie. The prince of the Khemetri decided to offer peace. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8999152/ Epic Age VII] - The Ymaryn offered tribute to the Khemetri, a massive quantity of wealth to end the war, which allowed the Ymaryn to keep King of the Hill status. Reshemhetari decided that he would marry his sisters into all of the Ymaryn's nobility to ensure that peace is kept after being explained as to how Ymaryn politics worked. As a reward, the Ymaryn gained the Kings do not Kneel legacy. Gulvalley wanted to be integrated, although it might be better to integrate the Stallion Tribe to replenish martial, or draw on the colonies for martial and econ. Economic activities freed up meant that provinces started asking for things that they want as well. The Games megaproject was proposed. ---- The Games * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9007136/ Fun and games] - Yenyna found someone she loved thanks to the massive effort to find someone in the Kingdom who could relate to her. Desdydyn passed away. The Games megaproject was completed. We Have Reserve is upgraded into Swords and Ploughshares. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9014979/ More fun and games] - The Khemetri were invited into the International Games, just as the megaproject was completed. Best of the Best evolved into Life of Arete. Redshore grew too fast for its own good, leading to piracy and a fire, which prompt the question of making Redshore a Free City. Then there was an election to consider, with a mediocre candidate, Yenyna, and Hertythyn. The Grand Docks megaproject was started. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9026208/ Expanding Diplomacy] - Prince Remaharmati discovered Sacred Warding and was willing to trade predictive astrology for it. New faction quests popped up, such as the desire for more chariots and dominating or leading in a category of trade. The question of selling iron came up now that it was no longer a secret exclusive to the Ymaryn. Cosmopolitan Acceptance evolved into Pride in Acceptance, while Wildcat Prospecting merged into Personal Steward of Nature. The God Fist Incident * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9036264/ Decision Point] - Hertythyn decided to give Patricans more chariot to shut them up about not having enough chariots. The pirates were found and then stomped by the Dragon Banner. The sale of Ymaryn iron led to fighting among tribes, causing immigration to flow in. The Ymaryn acquired the trait In Service to Order from their hated enemy, the Highland Kingdom. With the Games, the Khemetri and the Ymaryn made poor showing, but importantly, it also exposed the Ymaryn to the possibility of intervention for the Harmurri who was losing to Thunder Horse. The priesthood insisted on an intervention against the Thunder Horse based on a prediction made by Tormulyna. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9038794/ Inflection Point] - A bolide impact destroyed the heart of the Thunder Horse, giving Yenyna's army an opportunity to conquer the remainders in one easy swoop. In reaction, the Place to the Star megaproject was started. The only question is where to place the project. A great nomad chieftain to the East decided that war with the Ymaryn was a bad idea. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9048355/ Golden bell toll] - Golden Age began. Hertythyn wrote a treatise on math, discovering early formal geometry and proto-algebra. A new trading post was found way north. Grand Dock megaproject was complete, giving access to bulk transport and boat innovation rolls for Classical era or earlier shipbuilding technology. As immigration flowed in, a new faction spawned: the Urban poor. The Place to the Stars megaproject continued, with the help of Tormulyna and the Khemetri. ---- Trelli Servile War * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9074369/ Golden stars warning] - Yshyun became King. Astrological Observatory megaproject was completed as Tormulyna made her last prediction, an incoming drought. The Trelli are embroiled in a civil war, but people are calling for an intervention, but what kind? * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9083363/ Intervening in foreign internal affairs] - The drought came, affecting the lowland drastically as food given out to ensure that nobody starve. Unfortunately, the decision to go to war went badly. The Khemetri and the Metal Workers withdrew from the games. The landowners in Trelli colonies put aside their difference and fight, while the slaves don't trust the Ymaryn at all. Love of Wisdom evolved into Philosopher Kings. As a result, In Service to Order was too rigid to function alongside with PK, thus it was discarded in favor of Rule of Gold. New pottery was developed. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9128059/ Senseless Breakdown] -Yshuyn broke down after he heard of soldiers getting killed to the last man. He considered the war a big mistake. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9250705/ Not Alexander] - Yshuyn embraced the absurd after the tragedy, which caused him to become a philosopher in his own right, patronizing and commissioning arts and plays that makes fun and mock much of the elite, including himself. He also sponsored the Artisan Games, which led to him sponsoring many absurd contests. Trade mission with Harmurri acquired a new trade good, cotton. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9273366/ Hindsight Bias] - It was found that the Khemetri was supporting the Trelli with export of iron weapon and equipment. It was noted that the Ymaryn made a series of strategic mistakes as well poor luck that led to the Ymaryn not exactly winning in the war. The Trelli offered to end the war with some terms to placate the Ymaryn such as partial manumission and the creation of a kingdom set aside for slaves. * Great games - The Ymaryn made an honorable exit for peace, ending the Trelli Servile War. Trade mission was sent out to resume trading relationship with the Trelli and to demonstrate to Freehills that the Ymaryn aren't slavers, or worse. Trelli offered strait access for two wealth, a considerable fee. The "Kingdom" of Freehills adopted democracy and limited term, making it a republic. With the Artisan Games being completed this turn, the Harmurri asked if they could join. * Artisan and Trader Prophets - The Artisan Games megaproject was completed, which simultaneously increase demand for artisans to support the game, and improve the quality of tools available to the rural area, enough to cause migration to the cities. Early bireme was reverse engineered from the Trelli. A geniuis Artisan hero emerged who understood metal. A prophet rose up in the dry hills, north of Txolla, south of Heaven's Hawk, East of Redhill, and west of the Thunder Twins. ---- The Second Son Crisis and the Myranyn Reforms * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9327529/ Unfortunate Son] - The King shut down the priest's desire to build another temple. The Artisan hero Klurkyn the Skilled innovated pattern welding and wire drawing. The Khemetri decided to copy the People with their own version of The Games. Some yeomen decided to start taking lands from other peoples accross the Yllthyon Mor, risking war with the Storm Tribe, while ignoring the King. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9335094/ Gold Egg Cracks] The King disavowed the second songs and still managed to avoid war with the Storm Tribes. The King made land reform and proclaimed glory as well, but finding problems with the second sons still persist. The Artisan Games was wrecked by corruption, but it got the mayor of Redshore angry enough to offer his network to the King, also confirming that there was indeed a shadow war with the Highland Kingdom leading up to the Great War. Amber Road imported books from the Sacred Forest and begun studying their forest. The Thunder Speaker got suspicious of the advisors being sent to them given that a new religion was just gaining power. A plague spread through the land, aided by the great urban center of the core and lack of hygiene infrastructure. Golden Age was ended by a crisis and plague, gaining several legacies: Hallowed Gold, Pure Gold, and Golden Wonders. Amber Road discovered the concept of auxiliaries. A Light Cavalry sacred order was found, Spiritbonded. Ironworks megaproject was started on its own action track. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9340556/ Developing Issues] - The old and new priests engaged in debate with the Mylathads winning. The spy network uncovered useful information about the second son crisis, giving an indication on how to solve the problem. The Western Wall became integrated, which helped mitigate the problem somewhat. Trade missions indicated that the Mountain Horse became united under a king. The Hamurri became very interested in cotton was because the Mountain Horse was cutting them off from trade to the East. They also took defensive measures to ensure that their land became hard to conquer. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9376468/ Fraying Edges] - Tinriver sent a trade expedition beyond the Strait to the Saffron Isle. The quest for a Free city failed as the plagued flared up again, and the yeomanry failed in their quest for more forests as the crisis continued. Planting cotton would led to disaster if it weren't for the King catching the problem. A regional liquidity crisis flared up as soon people realized that there weren't enough coins to make transactions with. The Ymaryn finally found the pirates, but the bad news is that they gained in strength, which means war. The second sons and their descendant started attending The Games, after drawing the attention of the Storm Tribes. The Blackbirds were having trouble finding new recruits and risked dying out with low enough martial score. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9388558/ Debased Gold] - The Second Son crisis continued. The renegade thrashed the Storm Tribes in their war. The Ymaryn continued their war against the pirates, although the forces of the kingdom were badly depleted. Questions about how to deal with the renegade arose, including the possibility of going to war with the Storm Tribes. Debasement of precious metals didn't fail, but didn't quite succeed either. The Kingdom entered the glided age, which is like a golden age, but with -1 stability every turn. The Founder of Mylathadysm passed away, and the new priesthood preached the value of charity. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9406451/ Famine Stalks] - Players' misallocation and misunderstanding of temp econ rules resulted in a man-made famine. Panem was implemented, which means the poor are fed blindly. Western Ymaryn was formed into a cohesive kingdom. Rule of Gold was removed as the new religion, Mylathadysm, became the state religion, which began its mechanical effects. The Trelli imploded from the liquidity crisis, creating more bandits in the region. A hero of the pirate clan decided it was best to retreat in the face of material superiority of the people. The Ironwork megaproject was finally completed. This led into the discussion about military reform. Harmysn wanted to train patrician daughters into officers, while Myranyn wanted to use the new crossbow design as the basis of an urban poor army, replacing the yeomen as primary martial. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9440548/ Myranyn Reforms I] - Military reform started with a Raise Army action, creating a new type of army raised from the urban core, mainly composed of crossbowmen. Pride in Acceptance acquired Divison of Power from Freehills. Subordinate taxation became mandatory by giving food (econ) to the core. Questions of how to use the military rose. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/paths-of-civilization.36410/page-4636#post-9456348 Myranyn Reforms II] - The Banner Companies were hired out. Red Banner was mulled in battle but were saved by Freehill forces led by their hero Turmin. The Blood Rain Banner Company was formed. Questions exist about how to proceed the war and what to do with the Khemetri should Freehills decided to unwisely attack them. The Freehills also had has interesting ideas about how to finance the military and how to fight. Meanwhile at home The Guild Faction was starting to flex its muscle and new gameplay features activate. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/paths-of-civilization.36410/page-4656#post-9461235 Myranyn Reforms III] - Freehills made peace with the Trelli. Second sons dedicated to fight pirates rather than risking neck by immigrating to Western Ymaryn. The Western Ymaryn are stalemating the Storm Tribes. Myranyn reforms began to pay off. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9472297/ Labour of Fire] - Artisan housing blocks was built, allowing for increased labor source to satisfy ironwork demand. Gaisyn, a senior apprentice at the ironworks, unknowingly talked to a spy likely from the Ymaryn government in a bath-house, alerting the king and the city to a looming problem of pollution from the Ironwork. An option to build a level 2 aqueduct was allowed to stave off a stability hit. Fractional distillation is discovered, along with figuring how to use mercury to mine gold and silver more efficiently. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9482555/ Curious Development] - The pirate war went poorly all around, destroying the last of the Ymaryn's naval power. Tinriver expanded enough that it became impossible for pirate to strike them at their shore. Rumors abounded that the Mountain Horse was responsible for crushing Heaven Hawk's fact finding trade mission. The new charcoal kiln exposed the divide between half exiles and skilled workers in waste disposal industries. The Highlander presented a problem with the new religion mutating into fanatical monotheists causing disruption in their society. ---- Iron Age Collapse * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9496547/ Strain of Justice] - The Highlanders got help, with free MCs. Various guilds involved with dirty work was formed. 'Petty' appeals and problems began to pile up, prompting the formation of proto-lawyers, which made Myranyn think about problems being caused in the rural area due to lack of infrastructure and interconnectivity. Helping out the Highlander Kingdom is likely to be a long term problem due to angry religious fanatics. Western Ymaryn grew tired of punching each other, and families began filtering back to the core, creating new headaches. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9511030/ Paleblood Moonrise] - The Academy was found as a result of increasing demand for skilled workers for Ironwork level 2, which led to a new way of teaching, and the creation of an education system filtered through the patricians and other social classes. It also resulted in the creation of professional doctors. However, one day, a particularly virulent disease hit, but a doctor was able to notice it first before people started dying en-mass. Everything was shutdown, which led to the economy freezing and zero trade. Other nations are likely faring much worse. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9522926/ New Horsemen] - A heroic mythic and admin, Uvothyn, became King. Pogroms started and a new value emerged as a result, Purity. Mountain Horse was completely annihilated and a nomad King began to roam the lowland. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9532327/ Horseman Conflict] - Integration of Gulvalley started by Myranyn yielded more martial to throw at the nomad, as Uvothyn threw everything to support the military. However, the military expedition suffered heavy casualties and the lowland was attacked everywhere. Thunder Speaker was wiped out. Then the nomad sent an envoy asking for help, because they too, suffered the plague, and offered to surrender. The question, then, is what to do next? * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9546183/ Riding Off] - Surrender is accepted, and former enemies and enslaved civilians are scattered to the winds. The horse riders joined the Spiritbonded. Meanwhile, the disease was further analyzed and a solution was fettered out. The plague resided in cows and horses which were not properly quarantined. Trade resume, and damage from Plague Rotten Economy and Isolated Economy ceased while the rural plague will end on its own. Absorption of nomads and their slaves led to the adoption of improved mail armor, including armor for horses. Glasswork discovered clear glass. New problems arose with the creation of enclaves with foreign culture, half-exiles, and monotheists. The new religious settlement planted new poppies. Finally, a great nomad chieftain moved into the Mountain Horse valley, and he is amendable to trade. ---- Post-plague Strife * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9563564/ Post-plague Relations] - The King beat out the living snot out of Sacredshore governor for failing to do his duty. It turned out that the enclaves was failing to learn the proper agricultural practices. Religious debate occurred, and it was agreed that it doesn't matter what you believe, so long as you behave properly. This led to governors checking to make sure that everyone are practicing agriculture correctly, leading to a loss of 2 phantom econ. Freehills conquered much of the territory of the former Khemetri colonies, Trelli, and some of the Tin tribes, skirmishing with the Highland Kingdom for more lands. Storm Tribes and Western Ymaryn merged into the Storm People, with the few scholars that emigrated there reorganizing everything as they conquer more territory. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9589874/ Iron Age Eye of the Storm] - The dam finally begun, but there were already surveys for it. Concrete was invented and the Bazaar megaproject was completed. Hunt troublemaker found out that agents tried to make the monotheists riot, and that puritan priests were causing trouble. Forhuch was reassured by further trade mission. Their king started up vital military industries and was experimenting with horse archers. The Western colonies were less interested in becoming independent or joining the Storm People. Meanwhile, Storm People and Freehills were busy conquering or consolidating territories. The Highlanders were fighting Freehills and attacking the western part of the Lowlands, panicking the Harmurri. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9620315/ Loggerhead] - PK's con triggered, leading to the questioning if slavery are as bad as the Ymaryn thought they were. The Highland Kingdom is definitely intent on attacking the Harmurri. There were also discussion about the Great Dam megaproject and on whether to increase the cost or not. ---- Forhuch's Folly * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9629429/ Expensive Free Labour] - The puritan debate turned into a debate about half-exiles. Abuses and corruption were found and reforms were made to ensure that half-exiles are not being abuse, which meant they all have to be paid. The reforms angered the Patrician, Trader, and Guild faction. The Highland Kingdom decided to consolidate territory rather than attack the Harmurri. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9649964/ Prologue to epic] - Everything sucked but the Ymaryn soldiered on despite expensive Free labor. People are trying to find more ways to make more money to pay for everything. Greenshore discovered cinnamon, and alchemists experiment with the new materials but got nothing but goop. It did gave them an idea, though. Nobody had the money or the will to fund further experiments, though, so it's up to the king. Freehills was forced to fight the tin tribes's heroic war leader. Storm Ymaryn improved their mountainous core with new projects and Saffron Island made new settlements. Everyone on the Yllython Sea wanted more Ymaryn goods and are willing to pay for it. Also, Freehills and Storm Ymaryn desired to be part of the Artisan Games, who they viewed as a long term snub. Highlander was about to take a shot at the Harmurri as raid ratcheted up. Forhuch declared war on the Ymaryn to cover up internal stability problems. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9655854/ A New Time for Heroes] - The Highlander invaded the Harmurri, while the Ymaryn focused on mobilizing everything against the Forhuch. The Ymaryn's western trading partners responded to the massive increased trade by trading ores to be delivered to the Ymaryn's ironworks. Meanwhile, the cooperation of all three powers in the newly international Artisan Game produced crude crucible steel, known as 'king's iron'. Traders stopped being spiteful as they discovered the sheer amount of wealth available to them in trading. Levy caused trouble as some don't want to be conscripted and the leadership did not know who was vital and who was not. Northern nomads decided to attack Heaven's Hawk and Spirit of Memory marches. The war chief in the south performed excellently against the Forhuch, making great uses of their cavalry. Blood Rain suffered catastrophic losses because their commander was unable to maintain his own discipline and got his head cut off. Due to King's investment, crude ragpaper was invented. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9667776/ The Horsemen Ride Once Again] - Alyxunmyn rose up through the rank, becoming war chief at a very young age, proving that he's very good at war. Alyxunmyn's campaigning consisted of learning methodically and slowly about his opponent, trading men lost for knowledge, until he ready to strike. He killed the enemy King in battle after he refused to surrender. He frown at the obliteration of the Forhuch, because he wanted peace rather than have the kingdom succumb to anarchy. ---- * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9678306/ Swift Riders] - 'Conquest' of Forhuch went smoothly as his men were disciplined and didn't raid the locals. The Forhuch became a March-vassal. The Highlander did well against the Harmurri, conquering the entirety of the western bank of the Great River all the way to the western bank of the Urri river. The Storm Ymaryn wanted the new heir to marry his daughters, but Alyxunmyn could marry to a patrician within, or to one of Forhuch tribes' daughter. Bolt Throwers evolved into ballistae. Category:Browse